Semper Fi
by Sparroe51
Summary: After graduation
1. Chapter 1

**A little rough but I had to get it out of my head it's been floating there for a while. One-shot. **

He was just back from a tour of duty in Kuwait and all he wanted was to hang with some friends and have a few beers. He didn't want to think about what he gained and what he'd lost over the last few years. So he and Evans ended up in some club in his Hometown of Lima, Ohio. From what Hudson had said they weren't the only ones back in Lima. He just never thought it would be her he saw. When they walked in Sam nudged him and nodded to the stage. He's mouth dropped it was Rachel Fucking Berry on stage signing some stupid pop song with Quinn Fabray. They were laughing as they finished, both of the girls walked up to the bar. Rachel looked different her skirts and sweaters were gone replaced by jean shorts and a white Tee while Quinn looked the same as ever. "How about we go be gentlemen and save them from being hit on by assholes?" Sam asked and he shrugged as they head for the women. Sam spoke first, "So I'm a Marine and I look good in my uniform and I would be happy to show you." Rachel turned around looking pissed and like she was about to tell Sam off. When she realized who it was she squealed and hugged him as Quinn smiled and after Rachel let go she also hugged Sam. Rachel turned to him and she hugged him but not the way she did Sam and it hurt.

"Let's go get a booth." Rachel grabbed his hand pulling in deeper into the club. She slid in pulling him with her. She held his hand as they waited for Sam and Quinn to show up. She turned toward him in the seat and just looked at him. Her eyes went from his shaven head to his scared hands, "I missed you Noah." He gulped did she really just say that or was he dreaming like always. She was on Broadway now and she missed him. They spent most of the night telling stories and gossiping about Glee members. After Quinn told them about her and Joe breaking up after two years of dating, Sam asked, "So you and Finn still going strong?" At this Quinn and Rachel both busted out laughing. Puck lowered his beer from his lips, "What'd we miss?" Rachel sipped her beer with a glint in her eyes as Quinn answered, "Finn is an ass. She dumped him a long time ago. What was freshman year?" Rachel nodded, "Yeap." He and Sam were looking at both women, "What happened?" At this Rachel looked pissed and a pissed Rachel is not a good time, "Never mind." "It's not that you asked it's the fact that Quinn and Santana still doesn't approve of what I did. I mean I learned from the best." Quinn groaned, "Rach that was a bad idea. Yeah it got the point across but that was mean and you don't do mean." "Yeah will he shouldn't have said her fucking name while we were having sex." He and Sam choked, "He what?" Quinn nodded, "After you guys left for boot camp. Well they called off the wedding and slowly drifted apart because of school during Fall break is when he slipped. Rach wanted his head but me and San talked her out of it. Instead she hooked up with his roommate on his bed screaming his roommate's name over and over and over."

Rachel and Quinn started laughing while he and Sam stared at Rachel, "Wow Berry that is so not you." She shrugged, "He deserved it." "So how about you guys you got any girlfriends we need to worry about?" Puck answered this time staring straight at Rachel, "Nope." She grinned at him as she drank her beer. Sam stood up, "I got duty in the morning. So I'm out Puck. Quinn can I give you a ride?" She nodded and slid out winking at Rachel who smiled. He watched them leave. He felt eyes on him and turned back to Rachel, "So how do you like being a Marine Noah?" he shrugged, "Can't complain. I get paid to travel. I have friends. It's like a family." She slid closer to him, "Noah I've wanted to do this since sophomore year." He whispered, "Do what?" before her lips meet his and her hand slid to the back of his head. She ran her tongue along his lip and he granted her access. It was a battle that ended too soon as both needed to catch their breaths. Rachel leaned her forehead against his, "Noah will you come home with me?" She sounded so unsure of herself.

He stood up grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. He had one beer so he took her keys. They got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot, "Where are we heading?" She was running her fingers along his thigh, "My house." "But your dads….." "They live in New York now but keep the house so we can come back and visit." He just nodded. They got out the car and were at her door. She unlocked it as she went in turned on the hall light. She closed and locked the door behind them. She threw her keys on the table and headed upstairs. Halfway up she noticed that he wasn't behind her, "Are you coming?" You didn't have to ask him twice, he flew up the stairs behind her. They went into her room. It looked the same pink and white, trophies, and crowns everywhere. He set on her bed waiting for her. He never wanted to rush her ever. She walked up to him and stood in between his legs wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his jaw and worked her way to his mouth while his hands were exploring the skin of her lower back. She pushed herself closer moaning in the back of her throat, "Noah I can't wait anymore." He pulled off her shirt and unbuttoned her shorts. Once they and her panties were on the floor he rolled so that he was on top. She pushed his shirt over his head throwing it across the room. She ran her hands down his chest over his abs to his jeans. Once the button was undone she pushed them down his hips lifting up enough that her chest rubbed against him. It was his turned to groan as she freed him. She laughed, "You never change Noah. I thought they would teach you to wear underwear." He smirked at her as he latched on to her lips running his hand up the inside her thigh.

He teased her and worked his lips down to her erect nipple. She sucked in air, "Must you tease me Noah?" He released her and placed her lips beside her ear, "Well I've wanted to do this since sophomore year." He got up and got his wallet out of his pants pocket. She lay on the bed with her legs slightly parted and looked at him with dark eyes, "Let me put it on." He climbed back on to the bed handing her the condom. She ripped the package and stroked him a few times before sliding it on. She laid back as he entered and he waited for her body to adjust to him. Once she started moving he picked up a rhythm. Her hands ran over his chest and back. She wasn't as loud as he thought she would be. Her hand gripped his shoulders as she moaned and told him to "Fuck" her "harder." She was saying his name now as a prayer. He knew she was so close so he place his lips beside her ear and sang a few lines of Sweet Caroline. She screamed her release causing him to finish right after her. He stayed where he was placing his head on her chest. "Oh God Noah. That. Was. Amazing." He laughed and said, "Thanks Babe." She hit him lightly as he rolled off her. He pulled off the condom off and throwing in the trash beside the bed. He knew she was waiting for him to get up and leave and knew she was surprised when he pulled her against him.

They laid there like that for a while before he asked her, "So how is Broadway and New York?" She snuggled closer, "New York is boring. Broadway is just a job." He was shocked to hear her talk like that, "Not what you wanted?" "No I wanted it but now it's not enough. I want more but I don't know what I want more of." "I get that Rachel I do. You'll figure it out." She fell asleep in his arms and he just watched her for a few minutes before falling asleep. He knew this was a onetime deal and nothing else and it hurt like a bitch but he would take what he could get of the one woman he loved that wasn't related to him. In the morning she was asleep so he got dressed and left her sleeping. He felt guilty but he didn't want to hear her say it was a mistake. He couldn't deal with that he didn't want his perfect night with the woman of his dreams to be stained so he left without a word. He knew this would probably be the last time he saw her. He was shipping back out in few weeks with his platoon back to Kuwait. At least he could think about the real thing instead of staring at picture of her that Santana had sent him a few years back. He knew that Rachel Berry was the one that got away. She was too good for him and he wouldn't drag her down. She was a star and he was a Marine who lived for war. They weren't meant to be. They were too different.

She woke to an empty bed and a breaking heart. She knew this was just a fling but she wanted more from him. She got out of bed grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of panties before going down stairs. She turned on the TV sitting on the couch with a thing of ice cream and watched _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. _Her cell rang and from the ring tone she knew it was Quinn. She ignored it. She ignored when they were beating on knocking on her door. Right now she just wanted to be by herself. Next week she'd be back in New York on Broadway. He'd be overseas. She sighed wishing that she could go back to sophomore year. "RACHEL WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR." She set the ice cream down and went to the door, "Who is we?" "Kurt, Tina, and me." She opened the door. Quinn gasped, "Have you seen your neck?" "No why?" "Let's just say Puck left his mark."

_Three months later _

Everything was back to normal it was like it never happened but once in a while Puck would call Santana who was Rachel's roommate or Sam would call Quinn both would ask how Rachel was doing. They lied and said she was fine when in reality she was a little broken. She was professional it never affected her job but her personal life had went downhill.

Puck was having an easier time because he rarely had free time to think about her. When he did it was usually after a couple of beers and Sam would hear all about Rachel either from sophomore year or from the night they 'made love' Puck's words not his. He was sitting on his cot when they yelled, "Mail Call." Puck tuned it out he never received mail unless it was from Shelby and he got that yesterday. So after the Gunny called his name twice and hit him in the head with it did he finally come back. He reached for it and read that it was from Rachel Berry, "What the fuck?" Sam sit beside him, "Open it." He ripped open and pulled out a later causing something black and white to fall on the floor. He picked it up and yelled out throwing his arm above his head and when the men in the barracks saw it there was a loud, "OOOHRAH." Men came up and congratulated him. He sat down and read the letter.

_Dear Noah,_

_I got your address from your mom. She knows. I'm almost three months by the time you get this I will probably be three. Congrats Noah you're a father. I want to say I don't know that you're the father but you're the only man I've been with in six months. I didn't want you to find out from Santana or Sam. I sent you a sonogram. And over the next couple of months I'll send you more. I want you to know something Noah. I love you. Always have even when we were fighting. So when you go to sleep at night or when you're going to risk your life know we're at home waiting for you. I will never forgive you if you never get to meet out child Noah._

_Love you,_

_Rachel_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ended up listening to Mark Salling while writing this. Just so you know wasn't really planning a chapter two so here it is short but I hope you like it. second shot.**

She wasn't there to greet him once he got off the plane but all the other Glee members were even Finn. He didn't ask but when San hugged him she said, "She couldn't be here Puck. She went into labor last night. Shelby and Beth are with her now." He looked down San, "I thought she hated me. She'd send the sonograms but she stopped writing me. Did I do something?" San shook her head, no. "Look Noah she knew you'd be there for the baby but she didn't want you to feel like you owed her something." He frowned of course he owed her. Rachel was the reason he fought so hard to get back home. "Can we go see her?" San smiled at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the airport to her car.

They arrived there and he followed San to a room she knocked, "Come in." He went in and saw that a blond girl sat on the bed with Rachel it took him a minute to realize it was Beth. Beth looked at him and grinned putting her finger to her lips. She got out of the bed careful of Rae's IV. Beth hugged him, "I missed you Noah." She whispered, "Rae and Mommie fell asleep watching TV. Rae was so upset when San made her come here. Rae said that it'd be hours before the baby actually came." He nodded, "Can you wake Shelby up so I can talk to Rachel please?" Soon both of them were out of the room. He took up Shelby's spot beside Rae's bed. He picked up her hand kissing it and placed his other hand on her belly which apparently made but mother and baby move. He looked into her face where he saw big brown eyes and a smile slowly crossing her face, "Hey." Her voice was kind of raspy but that was fine with him. "Hey Rae. I've missed you." She put her hand on his cheek cupping him bringing his head forward kissing him. "I'm just glad you made it home." Forehead to forehead looking in her eyes, "yeah well you did say if I never got to meet baby Puckleberry you'd never forgive me. You will be a good Jewish mother you know how to do the whole guilt trip thing." She laughed.

Few hours went pass and they never talked about anything serious just random nonsense. He'd fallen asleep just for few minutes is what he told himself next thing he knows Rachel is asking for an epidermal and grabbing his hand. The contractions had intensified and the doctor said she was ready to push. He stood in front of her as they rubbed antibacterial over her back. He sang to her as the anesthesiologist inserted the needle into her back, _Fuck that was big needle_. He had to be calm for her. As she pushed and he waited to see his baby it felt like forever. At 10:02 pm Elisha Noah Puckerman was born. Ten toes, ten fingers, dark hair, and a good set of lunges. Rachel looked so tired as she held their son smiling. She handed Eli to him and he melted this little boy was his everything and in that moment he knew he wanted more with only one person. "Rachel Barbara Berry will you marry me?" she blinked at him and he thought she would say no. she looked at their son, "Yes Noah I will marry you." He kissed her, "You have no idea how much I love you Rachel. I love you and my son so much." She kissed him again and sighed, "You need to go introduce our son to his aunts and uncles."


End file.
